


Home

by tetskuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Pointless fluff, Polyamory, They're all so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetskuroo/pseuds/tetskuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly just AsaDaiSuga fluff - it's pointlessly fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

At first it was weird - Asahi hadn't really known what to do when he started to feel things for not only one of his best friends, but both of his best friends. He decided the best idea was to keep it to himself. It wasn't a big deal - he'd been friends with both of them for nearly three entire years, and they were both always there for him whenever he needed them. He figured the feelings would fade as time went on.  
But he was so, so wrong. It all started after the training camp in Tokyo - they all had worked so hard, all had put so much effort into getting better that Asahi was given a short relief from the feelings and the way they were clouding his head. It was after his first serve that Nishinoya couldn't receive that Asahi deduced he was fucked.  
Suga had ran up to him, a wide, easy smile on his face and Asahi felt his heart flutter. That was normal - Suga was beautiful, and his smile could send just about anybody's heart into a frenzy. But then Daichi was slapping a hand on Asahi's back, and the smile on his tanned face was one of pride, of fondness, and Asahi just about broke down right then and there because he was fucked. He held on, though, and managed to make it until everyone else was asleep in their futons that he was really flipping out.  
He ended up waking both Suga and Daichi, and they brought him to the bathroom just in time for him to start completely sobbing because god he was so stupid, falling in love with both of his best friends.  
His tongue tripped over the words, but he managed to choke them out through his sobs, and when the other two finally officially understood the situation they were dumbfounded. Immediately Suga grabbed Asahi's hand, assuring him that his feelings were justified, that they weren't made, that everything was fine. And, a few seconds after assuring Asahi of these things, Suga blushed deeply, looked down at his feet and then admitted that he'd felt the same for a few months now.  
That calmed Asahi immensely, because hey, at least he was only going to be rejected by one person that night. Daichi took a minute, told Suga and Asahi to give him a few moments to let it all sink in, and then he was grabbing Asahi's other hand, a small, shy smile on his face. Asahi started crying again, because he didn't deserve it, not really, and Suga's hand was wiping away the tears and Daichi's rubbing at his back and he felt good about the situation now, a little more sure of himself.  
They didn't talk much about it that night - it was late, they were exhausted from a day full of tough practice matches, and they didn't understand much of the situation. Instead they held each other's hands and kissed each other's cheeks, all of them blushing. They walked slowly from the bathroom to Karasuno's room, and only fell asleep once they'd all kissed each other's foreheads before sleeping.  
*****  
And that's how they ended up living together in their second year of college. Well, it obviously wasn't that simple - they spent the first few months figuring it out themselves, what to call their relationship, how to make everyone feel as equal parts of the relationship, how to build themselves up in a healthy way. They all did their own bits of research, helped each other figure out the answers to what they were most scared of, and it worked. They talked about their life, their dreams and ambitions, what the aspired to acheive and the things they hated the most in the world, where they expected the relationship to go.  
The relationship was hell sometimes, trying to get Daichi to open up about his feelings and thoughts, trying to get Asahi to calm down and talking instead of letting his thoughts stay in his head and turn into panic, but they worked with it and grew healthier with it - they made all of the extra work worth it with all of the love and positive feelings.  
At the beginning of their second year of college they moved in together. It was a small apartment, one far too small for three adult men to live in, but the two small bedrooms worked well for them. One for the three of them to share as a whole, and the other as a sort of escape from pressure if anyone ever wanted to be alone.  
The room wasn't used much though, especially once they all began getting super busy. They were in their second year of college, finishing up their pre-reqs and getting into the good-shit.  
(The good-shit being the not so good-shit - all the assignments, the late night study sessions with different groups of people for the obvious reasons of different majors, the exams, the lack of sleep, the annoyance with each other as a result of the lack of sleep. All of the school work and actual work stacked on top of Daichi's morning and afternoon practices made it hard to spend time together.)  
With the easiest classes, Asahi was usually home first. He was studying to become and elementary school teacher of sorts, and while that took quite a bit of work, it certainly didn't call for as much as becoming a nurse (Suga) or a physical therapist (Daichi) so he was always out earlier than them. He usually made some kind of cheap, quick, easy dinner for the three of them to eat, but some nights he was too tired and he would just order delivery.  
A few nights before his biggest exam of the semester that's what he did. He ordered all of their favorites from the small place down the street, and it was set to arrive just a few minutes before his boyfriends were.  
As he planned that's how it worked out, and he is just finishing up setting the food and utensils on the table as they were both shuffling in, obviously exhausted and stressed out. They perked up a little at the smell of food, and even though he was still dragging his feet, slippers barely leaving the floor, Suga moved a bit faster to make it to the kitchen first. "Spicy mapo tofu?"  
"Of course," Asahi said with a soft smile, and his shorter boyfriend kissed him lightly on the neck before he was sitting at his normal spot at the table.  
Daichi followed suit, leaning in and kissing Asahi's cheek before sitting down in front of his own food and chopsticks. "Thank you, Asahi," they both said before breaking apart their chopsticks and digging in.  
They talked lightly about their days while they are, filling each other in on the things that had happened throughout the day, both positive and negative. It was quiet for the most part, since they were all fairly hungry, but it was comfortable.  
Once it was time to clean up Asahi offered to do the work, and told his boyfriends to go shower and get comfy, since he'd already done those things. They both only headed to the bathroom after kissing Asahi on either cheek as a thanks. While they showered Asahi threw away all of their trash, washed all of their dishes, and wiped down the table. Once he was done with that he spread his homework out on the table, a small sigh escaping his lips because he had quite a bit to do.  
He immersed himself into the work, doing his best to block out all noises in order to focus. So, about twenty minutes later when he felt arms wrapping around him he was rather startled, but he smiled immediately upon realizing it was just Suga. Just the tickle of Suga's hair on Asahi's arm gave it away, and Asahi mentally congratulated himself for being able to tell his boyfriends apart by such small things.  
Asahi settled back, letting Suga rest more comfortably against his side. "Got a lot of homework?" he asked quietly.  
Suga shook his head no, "we've got some test coming up next week, so my main course teacher just wants us to study. I've got a few readings I need to do for another class, but those can wait until tomorrow."  
The smaller male let himself cuddle up to Asahi's right side a little closer, letting out a content sigh. Yeah, Asahi had quite a bit of work to do, but he abandoned his text book for cuddling, allowing his arm to wrap around Suga's shoulder and pull him closer.  
It was only a few minutes later that Daichi was joining them, surprisingly cuddling up with Asahi as Suga had, on the gentle giant's left side. Daichi was only ever so spontaneously cuddly on days that wore him out, so Asahi allowed his left arm to wrap around Daichi's shoulder and pull him as close as we could, now the middle of the cuddles.  
They settled into the worn couch easily, sinking into the creases as they usually did, both smaller boyfriends finding peace cuddled up to the larger one. Asahi's hands were rubbing the arms of either boyfriend slowly, and it wasn't long before Suga was softly snoring into Asahi's side. Asahi and Daichi both appreciated when Suga could fall asleep easily - lately he'd been having problems fighting through the stress and work he had to get a good night's sleep, so both of his boyfriends were smiling wider when they heard the small, quiet snores.  
"You don't have a lot of homework either, I take it," Asahi said, and Daichi nodded slowly into his neck. "That's good - this is nice."  
Daichi hummed his agreement and started lazily kissing Asahi's jaw and cheek. "I'm proud with how patient you've been with our busy schedules lately," Daichi said, voice lower than usually do to how tired he was growing, and it never failed to make Asahi shiver - now was no exception.  
However, Asahi was more focused on the words Daichi said - he was proud. Asahi knew it was a little dumb of him, but he was proud of himself too - when they'd first started this relationship Asahi was anxious about everything; he always thought that when he was alone Daichi and Suga were off somewhere together, spending time without Asahi because they didn't want to be around him. Now he knew that wasn't true - they were adults with busy schedules and lives, and he knew that both of his boyfriends tried their hardest to spend every moment they could with him. He had grown a lot, matured a lot mentally and emotionally, and he deserved a little praise.  
"I understand that it's out of all of our control - we see each other at night and in the mornings and on weekends, and I know you guys would be home more if you could. The least I can do is be patient."  
Daichi smiled a wide, sleepy smile and kissed Asahi on the lips. "I love you," he whispered before pulling Asahi in for more kisses.  
It wasn't heated - even if they wanted it to be it couldn't. Suga was sleeping on Asahi's other side, and they were both too exhausted for anything more. It was a nice, lazy, passionate make out with soft smiled passing between them when they pulled away.  
Suga woke up from the movement and smiled slightly at the sight. "Hey, no fair, why didn't we start the kissing before I fell asleep?" Daichi and Asahi both pulled away from each other to look at their light haired boyfriend, who was now moving from Asahi's lap to sit across both of their laps. "Do I get kisses?"  
"I guess," Daichi said, his tone of voice exasperated and overly fond. He then leaned over to kiss Suga, and Asahi watched with a fond smile, happy that this was his life - two boyfriends, both equally beautiful, equally perfect, and he couldn't fight the urge to pull them closer to him.  
They pulled out of the kiss to laugh at Asahi, and then they both were kissing his face all over. "Let's go to bed," Asahi suggested, even though he still had homework he was supposed to do, and it wasn't even 8:30 yet. The others agreed, though, and after they all brushed their teeth they were huddling into bed again, Asahi in the middle.  
The room was quiet after their declarations of 'I love you's' and 'sweet dreams' and Asahi's last thought before sleeping was that he'd never felt this happy in his life, and he hoped he would always feel this good. Before he was asleep fully he made sure to send a silent thank you to whoever made him lucky enough to have both of them - being in between Suga and Daichi, sharing their warmth and listening to their breathing - he was truly home.


End file.
